Gas turbine engines often include a combustor to mix and ignite air and fuel as part of an engine core that powers a fan assembly or a drive shaft. A typical combustor includes a combustion liner that forms a combustion chamber where the air and fuel is mixed and ignited. The combustion liner is formed to include at least one opening for compressed air to flow into the combustion chamber from an environment located outside of the combustion chamber. Fuel nozzles extend into the combustion chamber and provide the fuel to the combustor. During operation, the compressed air and fuel are mix together and are then ignited to produce a hot gas that exits the combustor to drive a turbine included in the engine core.
Combustors sometimes include chutes that extend into the combustion chamber and conduct air mixing into the combustion chamber. The chutes may be damaged over time and, thus, may need to be repaired or replaced.